Love in the Time of Werewolves and Demons Part 2
by irishgirl9
Summary: Everything is going great for Sam and Madison, but what happens when an old foe enters the picture? Will Sam be able to protect his wife? Spoilers for Heart
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to _Love in the Time of Werwolves and Demons_. If you haven't read that one I suggest you read it first.

**Disclaimer: **Sam, Dean, and Madison Winchester belong to the wonderful Eric Kripke and the CW. The rest are figments of my imagination.

It had been a three months since the demon was killed and everything was going great for Sam and Madison. Sometimes, Sam couldn't believe that it really happened. After hunting the damn thing for most of his life, it was nice to be able to able to relax and not worry if something was after him or if he was going to turn evil and hurt the ones he loved. Some mornings he woke up with that pinch me, I must be dreaming feeling, but luckily for him it was real.

Sam remembered a time when he wanted to go back to school after killing the demon. He was not going to do that because he was happy with the life he had with Madison and his job at the bookstore. There was no more running and trying to escape his destiny, because now Sam's destiny was what ever he wanted it to be. Sam hadn't had a vision since the demon died. Maybe they were gone for good or maybe not because he had gone for long stretches of time without having one before, so he just decided not to worry about it.

Madison was thrilled for Sam. With the demon dead they could focus on their life together. Even though she was still a werewolf, Madison decided not to let it control her life. Her cousin Molly was due to give birth in a few weeks and Madison was really excited. She was still saddened by the fact she wouldn't be having any children with Sam, but decided that she wouldn't let that stand in the way of her happiness for Molly and Jack.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were relaxing on the sofa after a long day. This was Sam's favorite part of the day, being able to sit back and relax with his wife. Madison loved being able to unwind after a long day at work and share a nice glass of wine with her husband.

"So how was work today?" asked Sam.

"Crazy. My boss Lisa finally finished the depositions in the Anderson case, but now there's trial to look forward. Every time she gets ready to start a trial she tends to stress out just a little," said Madison.

"Well, how about when the trial is over we take a trip?" asked Sam.

"Where to?" asked Madison.

"How about Napa? We could stay at that bed and breakfast we stayed at on our honeymoon," said Sam.

"Maybe we will actually get to have breakfast this time," said Madison with a grin.

"I can't help it if you can't keep your arms off me," said Sam with a laugh.

Madison picked up a pillow and threw it a Sam, hitting him square in the chest.

"You're gonna pay for that," said Sam as he grabbed his wife and began tickling her.

Madison struggled against Sam as she laughed. Sam pinned Madison underneath him on the sofa. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly. After awhile they finally broke apart for air.

"I love you, Madison," said Sam as he looked in her eyes.

Madison smiled as she saw her love for Sam reflected on his face. He is such an amazing man she thought.

"I love you, Sam," replied Madison.

Sam stood up and scooped Madison up off the sofa. He carried her into their bedroom and didn't hold back as he showed Madison how much he loved her. Afterwards he held Madison in his arms, never wanting to let go. Sam felt like nothing could go wrong for them.

oooooOOOOooooo

He was handed his personal effects. It was the last thing to do before he was officially released. He opened the envelope and pulled out a silver chain and a cheap digital watch. He walked out into the bright sunlight. His friend Chuck was waiting for him just like he said he would.

"Hey, man. How's it feel to be free again?" asked Chuck

The man ignored Chuck's question.

"Were you able to find out anything?" asked the man.

"Yes. It took awhile, but I did. Sam Winchester lives in San Francisco with his wife Madison. He works at Martin Books," said Chuck.

"Wife? Sam's married?" said the man.

"Yeah. Hot little thing," said Chuck as he handed over a picture of Madison to the man.

He just stood there and stared at the picture for several minutes. Sam chose well. She was beautiful. I guess I'll just have to pay her a visit he thought.

"Let's get out of here," said the man.

"Where to?" asked Chuck.

"Your house. I have to get a few things in order before I see Sam," said the man.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were getting ready for work. They were making plans to meet for dinner.

"So Maddy, where do you want to meet for dinner?" asked Sam as he zipped up the back of Madison's dress for her.

"How about the little Italian bistro near the bookstore?" replied Maddy.

"It's a date," said Sam as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

They both left for work after deciding to meet at six.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam arrived at work to find Sid arranging the window display. He had a huge grin on his face and there seemed to be an air of excitement about him.

"Good Morning Sid. What's with the mile wide smile?" asked Sam.

"My Lindsay's coming home from Paris," said Sid.

Sid's only daughter lived in Paris and worked as a translator and English teacher. He also had a son, Andrew, who was a research scientist and worked in Antarctica.

"Is she coming home for a visit or to stay?" asked Sam. He knew that ever since his wife died three years earlier from cancer Sid had been a little lonely with his kids living so far away.

"She's moving back here. I guess France can't really compete with the good old United States," said Sid with smile.

Sam was really happy for Sid because he knew how much his children meant to him and how he wished that they lived closer. At least now one of them will.

"Yeah, well I guess the States can't really compete with the freezing cold of the Antarctic," said Sam with a laugh.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam arrived at the restaurant before Madison and was quickly seated. Since it was a warm evening he thought it would be nice to eat at an outside table. Madison had called to let him know that she was on her way, so Sam ordered them each glass of wine. One of the things Sam liked about living in California was that there were so many great little wineries. He was always finding a new wine to enjoy.

Sam hadn't been waiting too long when Madison arrived. He stood up and gave her a quick kiss.

"I hope you weren't waiting to long, honey," said Madison as she sat down.

"Don't worry, I have only been here a couple of minutes" Sam replied.

After the waiter took their orders, chicken parmesan for Sam and fettuccine alfredo for Madison , Sam told his wife the Sid's good news. Madison couldn't wait to meet Lindsey. After hearing Sid talk about her so much, she felt like she already knew her.

Sam and Madison were so engrossed in each other's company that they didn't notice the man standing across the street watching. He was hidden partially behind a newsstand. He stood there for a while just watching. He couldn't help but notice the way Sam looked at his wife. The love he felt for her was written across his face. The man eventually turned and walked away. Now was not the time to make his presence known.

Sam got the feeling like he was being watched, but when he looked around he didn't notice anyone out of the ordinary. Sam was not a paranoid person, his instincts honed from years of hunting, but he decided to ignore the feeling for now. He didn't want it to spoil his lovely evening with Madison.

It was so nice out that Sam and Madison went for a stroll after dinner before returning home to their apartment.

_More to Come_

**A/N:** So everyone who do you think the mystery man is? Let me know your guesses. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Madison had only been at work for about an hour when the man approached her desk. He was African-American in his mid thirties with a goatee. He was wearing a dark business suit with a gray tie. He stopped and stood in front of her desk.

"Can I help you," asked Madison.

"Yes. I'm Jeff Drake and I have a ten o'clock appointment with Ms. Morgan," said Jeff.

"Oh yes, Mr. Drake, I'll let her know you're here," said Madison

Madison buzzed her boss and let her know that her ten o'clock was here. Lisa Morgan stepped out of her office and introduced herself to Jeff

"Madison, would you please take Mr. Drake to the break room to get coffee?" said Lisa before she walked back into her office.

"Mr. Drake if you'll follow me," said Madison.

"Please call me Jeff," said Jeff with a smile.

"Ok," replied Madison. She couldn't help but notice he didn't tell Lisa to call him Jeff.

"So Madison is it or do you go by Maddy?" inquired Jeff.

"Madison," she answered.

"Not Maddy?" he asked.

"Only my husband calls me Maddy," she replied.

"You're married? How long if you don't mind me asking?" said Jeff.

"Almost a year and a half. Here's the break room. Coffee's over there. Creamer's in the fridge if you need it," said Madison.

Madison was beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the personal questions Jeff was asking her.

"So do you think you can find your way back to Lisa's office?" asked Madison.

"Well this is a big office, if you wouldn't mind waiting. It won't take long. I like my coffee black," said Jeff smiling at her.

Madison waited and walked Jeff back to her boss's office. The more time she spent with Jeff the more uncomfortable she felt. He kept staring at her. It was as if he was trying to look right inside her. She wasn't sure why she felt this way, but some about Jeff unnerved her. He kept standing too close to her. Every time she moved away he moved closer. She finally gave up and decided to just walk faster.

After a short meeting with Lisa, Jeff exited her office. He stopped in front of Madison's desk.

"Madison it was very nice to meet you. I hope we will get to see each other again," said Jeff with a smile. He then turned and walked away.

"I hope not," muttered Madison under her breath.

Coming out of her office, Lisa handed some papers to Madison and asked her to mail them.

"So are you going to take his case?" asked Madison hoping Lisa's answer would be no.

"I don't know if he has a case. He was very vague about everything. All he would say is that somebody wronged him in the past and he wants to make them pay. It seemed a little strange and I get the feeling that I won't be hearing from him again. That was just a waste of my time," said a slightly exasperated Lisa.

Madison hoped her boss's words were true. There was something creepy about Jeff Drake and if she never saw him again, it would fine with her.

oooooOOOOooooo

Gordon Walker smiled to himself as he exited the office building. Madison was a lovely woman. She just had the unfortunate luck to be married to that bastard Sam Winchester. He had no intention of hiring her boss Lisa. He had a score to settle, but he wasn't going to do that in a courtroom. When he was ready to strike, Sam wouldn't know what hit him thought Gordon.

I wonder if Sam told her about me he thought. In fact Gordon began to wonder how much Madison knew about her husband's past. A woman that lovely, he probably wouldn't want her involved with anything supernatural. Gordon had no clue that Madison was a werewolf.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison and Sam were at home having dinner. She didn't bother mentioning meeting Jeff Drake earlier because she was trying to forgot her encounter with him all together. She only could hope that Lisa was correct in her assumption that he wouldn't be back.

"Dean found an apartment today," said Sam.

"He did. That's great. Where's it located?" asked Madison.

"About 20 minutes from here. It's close to his office," said Sam feeling glad that Dean would be living close by.

"Well, we will have to get him a nice housewarming gift. What do you think he needs or wants?," asked Madison.

"A coffeemaker, definitely a coffeemaker," said Sam knowing that Dean needed his coffee in the morning.

"I'll go to the home store tomorrow on my lunch break and pick one up," said Madison.

Sam was glad that Dean was now living close by. After so many years of hunting, Dean was finally taking a break. One Sam felt that he deserved. Once again, Sam felt the need to pinch himself because everything was going to great for him and those he loved.

oooooOOOOooooo

After deciding to take a break from hunting for awhile, Dean set up shop as a private investigator. It felt a little weird to be actually earning legitimate money for a change, but he knew he would quickly get used to it. One thing that changed for him was he no longer was a wanted man. When the police in St Louis dug up the body of the shapeshifter the DNA matched Dean's exactly. The police concluded that Dean must have had a twin brother that he didn't know about, so they dropped all charges against him. They also blamed the credit card fraud on the shapeshifter.

As for Special Agent Henrickson, it turned out he planted evidence in several of his cases so he was fired from the FBI in disgrace. Due to the fact that there were several glowing references from law enforcement officials Dean had helped, all charges the FBI had against Dean were dropped. The FBI figured that Henrickson probably falsified evidence against Dean so they dropped the charges against him in the hopes that Dean wouldn't sue. For the first time in a long time, Dean was free and clear to do anything he wanted to.

oooooOOOOooooo

It had been a very busy morning at work for Madison and she was relieved when her lunch break arrived. It was nice to be outside in the fresh air she thought as she walked to the home store. She was excited to buy a gift for Dean. He had become like a brother to her and she wanted to be able to do something nice for him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she never noticed that she was being followed.

Gordon had been hanging out near Madison's work hoping to accidentally bump into her. When he saw her emerge at lunchtime he decided to follow her. Afraid it would look suspicious if he ran into her right in front of her job, he decided to follow her and wait for the right time to accidently bump into her.

Madison was standing in front of a large selection of coffeemakers wondering which one to choose when she heard a voice behind her, which made her practically jump.

"I recommend the Mr. Coffee," said Gordon as he leaned in close to Madison.

"Oh my god Mr. Drake, you startled me," said Madison as turned around.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to and please call me Jeff. How are you?" said Gordon as he moved even closer to her.

"I'm fine," replied Madison as she tried to back away from Gordon. Unfortunately, the display was blocking her.

Madison was beginning to feel really uncomfortable and wanted to get out of there as fast as she could. She glanced at her watch.

"Would you look at the time? I had better get back to work before I'm late," said Madison as she squeezed past Gordon.

"But what your coffeemaker?" asked Gordon sweetly.

"Oh, I just need filters," said Madison quickly grabbing a box.

"Well it was nice running into you. I hope we do it again soon," said Gordon as he watched her leave.

Madison paid for the filters and fled back to work as fast as she could. She got this feeling in the pit of her stomach that it was no accident that she ran into Gordon and that unnerved her more than she cared to admit.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam spotted the back on the table form the home store. It looked a little small to hold a coffeemaker he thought. Curious, he opened it. He was perplexed to find only a box of filters in it.

"Hon, I think you forgot something. Dean can't use the filters if he doesn't have a coffeemaker to put them in," said Sam with a chuckle.

Madison had been debating all afternoon whether or not to tell Sam about Jeff. Everything was going so good for Sam lately that she didn't want to spoil it.

"They didn't have a good selection. I'm going to go to another store this weekend," said Madison making a decision not to tell Sam after all. I'm probably just being paranoid she thought.

_More to Come_

Thanks for reading. Reviews are alway greatly appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a gorgeous day out and Sam and Madison were finishing up a lunch date in the park by her office building. Sam loved having lunch dates with his wife. What could be nicer than spend an hour outside eating lunch in park with your beautiful wife? He didn't want to go back to work.

Sam pulled Madison close and kissed her. She kissed him back eagerly. After several moments they reluctantly pulled apart.

"What do you say we skip work and head home?" asked Sam with a mischievous grin.

"That's a tempting offer. A very tempting offer, but I don't think Lisa would like that too much. Sid probably wants you back at the store too," replied Madison.

"I guess you're right, but I plan on picking where we left off when we get home tonight," said Sam as he leaned in to kiss his wife one last time.

"Absolutely," said Madison with a grin.

After walking Madison back to her office, Sam stopped at the home store to pick up some window cleaner. They were out at the store and Sam told Sid he'd pick some up.

Sam was walking through the home store looking for the cleaner. He hated big stores like this, where you had to wander around forever to find what you need and there's never a clerk in sight. He was still looking for the window cleaner when he passed the display of coffee makers. There must have been at least twenty different kinds displayed. That's odd thought Sam. He remembered Madison saying they didn't have much of a selection. I guess I'll never really understand women when it comes to shopping he thought.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam walked in the bookstore to find Sid practically bouncing off the walls. He couldn't help, but smile at the older man's enthusiasm. This must have to do with his daughter. Ever since he found out that Lindsay was moving home, Sid had been on cloud nine.

"Hey Sid, what's going on?" asked Sam.

"Lindsey just called. She's coming home earlier than she originally planned. She'll be here in three days," said a beaming Sid.

"That's great." Sam was really looking for to meeting Lindsay after hearing so much about her from Sid.

"I'm going to have a welcome home dinner this Saturday. I want you and Madison to come. Dean, too," said Sid.

"We'll be there. I'm sure Dean will want to come too," replied Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were in their kitchen finishing cleaning up from dinner. Madison knew she was lucky to have a husband who liked to help clean up. Sam was telling her about Sid's dinner party for his daughter.

"That's wonderful for Sid. I can't wait to meet Lindsay. I think I'll buy a nice bouquet of flowers to bring," said Madison.

"Well I hope you have better luck at the flower shop," said Sam with a small laugh.

"What are you talking about," said Madison as she put the last dish away.

"I stopped at the home store after lunch to get window cleaner. I noticed that they had a huge selection of coffeemakers. I can't believe you couldn't pick one," said Sam.

"Yeah, well I wanted to make sure I got the best for your brother," lied Madison. She still didn't see the need tell Sam about Jeff Drake because she was sure she was just being paranoid.

"That's so sweet. And here I thought it was because twenty coffeemakers wasn't a big enough selection," said Sam as he walked over and put his arms around her.

"Sweetie what are you doing?" asked Madison as Sam start to pull her out of the kitchen.

"Picking up where I left off," said Sam as he leaned in to kiss her.

oooooOOOOooooo

Gordon had decided to lay low for awhile after seeing Madison at the home store. He could tell that he made her uncomfortable and he didn't want to push things to far too soon. He still followed her around but tried to stay far enough back so she wouldn't notice him. After a week he decided that it was time to make another appearance. He had spent two and a half years in jail planning his revenge against Sam Winchester. Gordon didn't want to wait much longer. He wanted to strike soon against Sam. The best way to get to him was through those he loved. Gordon didn't want to tangle with Dean this time around so that left Sam's wife.

oooooOOOOooooo

Saturday afternoon Madison was at the florists buying a beautiful bouquet of a roses. She wasn't sure what Lindsay's favorite flower was, but you can't go wrong with roses she figured. She loved the flower shop with its colorful arrangements of beautiful flowers. The smell of the flowers were so intoxicating that she had to resist the urge to buy every flower in the store. After picking out a dozen long stemmed pink roses, she paid and headed out of the shop.

Madison walked out of the store and ran right into Gordon. She had to stifle a scream when she saw him. It was like he just appeared out of nowhere. He was standing in right front of her, blocking her way.

"Madison, so nice to see you on this lovely afternoon," said Gordon with a smile.

"Hello Jeff," said Madison coolly hoping he realize she didn't want to talk to him. She tried to move away from Gordon, but there wasn't much room.

"What lovely flowers you have. Are they for your husband?" asked Gordon as he moved even closer to Madison.

"They're for a friend." Can't this guy take a hint she thought.

"You know, we really have to stop meeting like this. We should go for coffee sometime," said Gordon purposefully ignoring the fact that he could tell she did not want to talk to him.

Once again Madison got the feeling that it was no accident that she bumped into Gordon. Her instincts were telling her that she should leave now. There was something not right about this man and the way he looked at her and stood so close. Several times over the past week she got the feeling that she was being followed. She had thought she had seen Gordon watching her. Madison had tried to convince herself that she was just being paranoid, but seeing him now she wondered if he really was following her. This was too reminiscent of her situation with her ex-boyfriend Kurt.

"Look Jeff, I don't think that's a good idea." There was no way she was going anywhere with this man.

"Madison you aren't scared of me are you?" asked Gordon half jokingly.

"No, but I really have to be going, my husband's waiting for me," said Madison emphasizing the word husband. She didn't wait for a reply and quickly began walking away.

Madison was so focused on getting away from Gordon that she didn't notice the uneven spot in the sidewalk and she tripped. She would have fallen to the ground if Gordon hadn't roughly grabbed her arm. He held on to her arm so tight that it was painful.

"Maddy, you should watch where you walk. You don't want to get hurt," said Gordon as he tightened his grip on Madison's arm.

Madison winced as Gordon gripped her arm tightly. She tried to wrench her arm from his hand, but he held tight. Her brain was screaming at her to get away from him. Where she was annoyed before, she was now scared.

"Please let go of my arm, you're hurting me," cried Madison.

"I'm so sorry Maddy. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was only trying to prevent you from falling," said Gordon as he let go of her arm.

"I really have to go now," said Madison trying to ignore the fact that he called her by Sam's nickname for her.

"Well it was lovely to see you again. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your day," said Gordon ignoring that fact Madison now seemed frightened.

Madison walked away as fast as she could. Not again she thought. She could not go through another situation like the one she went through with Kurt. Yes, she found the strength to dump that bastard, but he stalked her for months afterwards. He tried to make her life a living hell. She didn't want to go through that again. She couldn't go through that again.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison arrived home sporting a large bruise in the shape of Gordon's hand on her upper left arm. She was relieved that Sam was not home yet because that meant she could change into a long sleeve blouse before Sam saw the bruise. Because she was a werewolf, she healed quickly. Since bruise would be gone be by the next morning, she didn't see any reason to make Sam worry.

Madison was in the bedroom, in only her bra and pants, about to put a new shirt on when Sam walked in. He came over and wrapped his arms around her.

"I like the look. I think it would be a real hit at Sid's tonight," said Sam.

"Funny Sam. Now let me put my shirt on," said Madison with a laugh.

Just then Sam spotted the bruise on her arm. Was that a handprint on her arm? It looked like to a handprint to Sam. How did she get that wondered Sam.

"Maddy what happened to your arm?" said Sam, his voice laced with concern.

"It's nothing honey, don't worry," said Madison desperately hoping Sam would just let it drop.

"Madison, I can tell that's a handprint. Who did this to you?" asked Sam as he felt his anger slowly rising. The thought of someone putting their hands on his wife didn't sit well with him.

"I tripped outside the flower shop and a passerby grabbed me so I didn't fall. I don't think he realized how tight his grip was," said Madison still hoping he would let it drop.

She felt horrible lying to Sam, but things had being going so well him she didn't want to spoil it. Madison knew that Sam was waiting for something to go wrong. He was still adjusting to a life free from worrying about things like the yellow-eyed demon's plans for him. She didn't want to make Sam worry again.

"Well then I guess I should be grateful you didn't get hurt worse. Did you get his name so I can thank him?" said Sam wondering if there wasn't more to the story.

"Sweetie, I have to finish getting ready we don't won't to be late," said Madison as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door. She slid down onto the black and white tile floor and pulled her legs up to her chest. She hated lying to Sam. It made her feel sick to her stomach. She knew she should tell him what was going on, but he had been so happy lately. How could she spoil that?

Sam had told so many lies over the years while hunting that it almost became second nature. He didn't like lying, but he knew sometimes it was necessary. He also learned to spot when someone was lying. His wife was lying. He didn't know why, but he knew that something was wrong with her. She wasn't telling him the truth about how she got that bruise. She had never lied to him before. He was worried that she now felt the need to lie to him. He thought he had done a good job of letting her know that she could tell him anything.

Sam knocked on the bathroom door. Getting no response he turned the knob, it was unlocked. He opened the door to find his wife on the floor. Seeing Madison like that scared Sam. He sat down next to her.

"Maddy what's going on?" asked Sam gently.

"It's nothing Sam," she quietly replied.

"Madison, I can tell it's not nothing. Whatever it is, you can tell me," said Sam looking into her eyes.

Madison looked at Sam and saw nothing but love and concern for her on his face. She knew it was time to tell him the truth.

_More to Come_


	4. Chapter 4

_Madison looked at Sam and saw nothing but love and concern for her on his face. She knew it was time to tell him the truth._

"Sam I need to tell you something," said Madison as she started to stand up. She was not having this conversation sitting on a cold bathroom floor.

Madison walked out into the bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed. She didn't know where to begin. How do you tell your husband that you think you're being stalked? What if he thinks I'm crazy she wondered? She sat there in silence trying to find the words. She absentmindedly began to pick at a piece of lint on the bedspread.

"Maddy, I meant what I said. You can tell me anything," said Sam as he sat down next to her.

"It's probably nothing. I mean, I'm probably just being paranoid and making a big deal out of it when I shouldn't, but I there's this creepy guy who's kinda been following me," said Madison in a rush.

"What do you mean following you?" asked Sam.

"I think I'm being stalked," said Madison finally admitting how she really felt.

"What?" shouted Sam. Stalked, did his wife just say she was being stalked?

Madison could see Sam's whole demeanor instantly change. Where he was relaxed before, he was now tense with anger. This was exactly why she didn't want to tell him.

"Madison, why do you think you're being stalked?" The word stalked felt like acid on his tongue as it came out.

"I'm probably just being paranoid," said Madison as she started to tell Sam about Jeff Drake.

Madison told Sam everything from meeting the man at work, to running into him at the home store. She explained how she thought she was being followed several time over the past week and a half. Lastly she told Sam about seeing him outside the flower shop. Several times she had punctuated her story with words about being paranoid

Sam was silent the whole time Madison spoke, his hand tightly clutching a small, pink, chenille throw pillow. He was trying to wrap his mind around everything his wife just told him. There's some creep out there stalking her.

"The bruise on your arm. Did Jeff do that? Did he hurt you?" asked Sam as he dropped the pillow on the floor so he wouldn't rip it in half. If this guy hurt his wife, Sam was going to hunt him down and make him pay.

"I really did trip as I was trying to get away from him and he grabbed my arm. He wouldn't let go until I said he was hurting me," said Madison wincing slightly as she remembered how hard he gripped her arm.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" asked Sam.

"Because you have been so happy lately. I didn't want to spoil it," she replied.

"Maddy you are my happiness. If something is going on with you I need to know about," said Sam.

"I just don't want you to think I'm being paranoid." There was that word again.

"Madison you keep saying that. Do you really think that you're being paranoid?" asked Sam. Everything she had just told him didn't make him think she was.

"I guess was I hoping that's all it was. I wish could just chalk it up to being paranoid, but I don't think I can. Why is this happening to me again?" said Madison her voice waving slightly.

Sam knew she was referring to what she went through with Kurt. Not long after Sam decided to stay with Madison, she opened up to him about what Kurt had put her through while they dated. It had taken Madison a lot of courage and what she thought was a mugging to dump the bastard. If Kurt hadn't already been dead, Sam would have beat the crap out of him.

"Come here," said Sam as he wrapped his arms around Madison and held her tight.

Madison immediately felt safer in Sam's arms and she relaxed into his embrace. Telling Sam the truth was like a huge weight being lifted off of her shoulders. She realized she should have told her husband sooner. After several minutes, she started to pull away from Sam.

'We better hurry up and finish getting ready or we'll be late for Sid's dinner," said Madison as she stood up.

"We don't have to go." After what Madison told him Sam would understand if she didn't want to go.

"I want to. I know it means so much to Sid that we are there and I can't live my life hiding out," said Madison with resolve.

"Well tomorrow we're going the police," said Sam. He wasn't a big fan of the police, but he would do anything to keep his wife safe.

"Sam it took me forever to get a restraining order against Karl. The police will say their hands are tied until Jeff actually does something to me," said Madison.

"He hurt your arm," said Sam, lightly tracing the bruise on her arm with his index finger. It had already begun to fade away.

"There won't be any bruise there tomorrow to show them," said Madison with a sigh.

"So what, we wait until he comes after you again?" growled Sam.

No way in hell was Sam going to wait until this bastard attacked his wife to do something. He was going put a stop to this before Madison got hurt again.

"Well I'm not going to sit around and do nothing. I'll get Dean to track down this guy and then I have to go have a little chat with him," said Sam. He would make sure this Jeff guy never came near Madison again.

Madison quickly got dressed in a lovely cream colored blouse with a pair of black slacks. She wore her hair down. Unless it was really hot out, she wore her hair down to cover the bite scar on the back of the her neck. Sam wore his good suit with a red striped tie that Madison had bought him.

"You look so handsome in your suit," said Madison with smile. Tonight she was going to try and put the whole Jeff thing out of her mind and focus on having a good time.

"You look amazing as always," said Sam as he leaned in to kiss his wife.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison arrived right on time and met Dean at the front door, as he was just about to ring the bell. Dean was dressed in a nice pair of black slacks, a white dress shirt and a tie. Sam was impressed. He knew his brother hated to wear a tie.

"Dean you're actually wearing a tie," said Sam with a laugh.

"What, did you think I would dress like a slob for Sid's dinner?" asked Dean pretending to be offended.

"Ignore him Dean. I think you look very nice," said Madison as she elbowed Sam in the side.

"Thank you Madison," replied Dean.

Just then the Sid opened the front door and invited them in. There was a delicious aroma in the air. Dean's mouth started watering. He loved a good home cooked meal. Sid showed them into the living room and invited them to have appetizers. There was a veggie platter and a plate with mini quiches.

"Lindsay's in the kitchen checking on the rot roast. I'll go let her know you're here," said Sid.

Pot roast, thank god thought Dean. He was afraid that they were going to be having some froo froo French food.

"Sid, should the guest of honor be the one cooking?" asked Dean with a laugh.

"I'm the one cooking it. Lindsay's just making sure that it's like the one her mother used to make. After two years of French food, she's been dying to have some good old American pot roast," said Sid as he exited the room.

"A girl after my own heart," said Dean as he reached for a quiche.

Oh lord thought Sam. Dean had better not try to put the moves on Lindsay.

"Dean you're not going to hit on Sid's daughter?" said Sam with a slight glare. He respected Sid and didn't want his daughter to be a one night stand for his brother.

"Dude, calm down. I haven't even met her yet. She might not be my type," said Dean.

"Just remember, she's Sid's daughter, his only daughter," said Sam.

"Relax Sam. I am not going to try a hook up with Sid's daughter tonight." Dean did have more sense than that, didn't he?

"Dean, after dinner do you think you could come back to the apartment with us? There's something we need your help with," said Sam as he put his arm around his wife.

"Don't tell me your apartment is haunted. I think you should be able to take care of a little ghost own your own." Dean was laughing until he saw the look on Sam's face. This was something serious.

"Sam what is it?" asked Dean.

"We'll explain it all later," said Sam. He could feel Madison's body tense up next him on the sofa. Sam flashed back to the last time he sat on Sid's sofa. He had been holding Madison in his arms because she had been shot. He shuddered slightly at the unwelcome memory.

"Sure." Dean wondered what was going on, but he could tell Sam didn't want to discuss it any further, so he'd have to wait to find out.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean was on his third mini quiche when Sid walked back in to the living room with his daughter Lindsay. She was 5'3 with hazel eyes. Her hair was dark brown styled in a chin length bob. She wore a black sweater and gray a-line skirt. She reminded Madison of a modern day beatnik. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Lindsay did not strike Sam as type of girl who had one night stands with hunters.

Sid made the introductions. Lindsay was very excited to meet everyone after hearing so much about them from her dad. She was glad that her dad had Sam working for him, because she knew that he had been lonely with her and her brother both being away.

"Lindsay, it's great to finally meet you. Sid talks about you constantly," said Sam as he shook her hand.

"Really, he talks about me constantly. I guess I'll have to call Andrew and rub it in that I'm the favorite," said Lindsay with a laugh.

"You know I love you and Andy equally," replied Sid.

"Yeah and you know Andrew hates it when you call him Andy," said Lindsay.

"It's a father's prerogative. I named him. I can call him what I want," said Sid firmly.

"Sound familiar?" asked Dean looking over at his brother.

"Yeah," laughed Sam. He never could bring himself to tell his dad he didn't want to be called Sammy.

"Dinner's ready, so why don't we all head into the dining room," said Sid as he lead the way.

Sid's dining room was formal, furnished with beautiful oak furniture that had belonged to his late wife's grandparents. The table was set with his wedding china. It was white with a silver trim.

"Sid, it looks so beautiful in here," said Madison as she sat down.

"Thank you. You know for years we only used this room for special occasions and ate in here maybe twice a year, but when my wife Mandy got sick that changed. She said everyday is a special occasion and we started to eat dinner in here everyday," said Sid.

"Mom said what was the point of people spending so much money on china and then never using it, so we used the china all the time too," added Lindsay.

Everyone enjoyed the pot roast, especially Dean who had seconds. There were plenty of questions for Lindsay about her time in Paris. Madison hoped that she and Sam would be able to visit there one day. Even Dean was curious about what Paris was like.

"Lindsay, what made you want to leave a beautiful city like Paris and come back here?" asked a curious Madison.

"Well, I missed my dad and Andrew, but there was no way I was going to move to the Antarctic, so that left San Francisco. Seriously, I realized that while Paris was nice it was never going to be home for me," said Lindsay.

"You can't get food like this over there can you?" asked Dean.

"Well, the food's not all that bad. I think I must have gained fifteen pounds the first month alone, eating croissants," said Lindsay with a laugh.

Dean looked at her and wondered how skinny must Lindsay have been before she went to Paris because she didn't look overweight to him.

After dinner they headed into the living room for coffee and cheesecake. Sid had some new pictures his son had sent him from the Antarctic to show him and Lindsay had several albums from her time in Paris.

"I can't believe your son lives there year round," said Dean shuddering slightly as he thought about how cold it must be there.

"He signed up for a five year research project. He's got three more years left." Sid was happy that his son had a good job. He just wished he lived closer.

"He did say that when he's done, his next project is going to involve the beaches of Hawaii," chuckled Lindsay.

"Lindsay, who's this guy with you in this picture?" asked Madison holding up a picture of a handsome French guy with his arm wrapped around Lindsay.

"Oh that's my ex-boyfriend Jean-Paul. I thought I had gotten rid of all of his pictures. I guess I missed one," said Lindsay as she fought the urge to grab the picture and rip it in half.

"Well, you can put that one right into the shredder," said Sid as he glared at the picture.

"Dad, it's okay," said Lindsay as she reached out to pat her father on the arm.

It felt awkward for a moment and then Lindsay launched a story about her first trip to the top of the Eiffel Tower and everyone relaxed.

The evening seemed to fly by pretty quickly. Nobody realized how late it was getting. Madison had such a nice time she was actually able to forget for awhile all that had been going on lately.

"Lindsay, we will have to get together soon and go shopping," said Madison. Even though she had only known Lindsay a short while, she hoped they would become good friends.

"I'd like that," replied Lindsay.

"Ahh shopping, my wife's favorite sport," said Sam with a grin.

After said their good-byes and thanking Sid for a lovely dinner, Sam and Madison headed back to their apartment with Dean following in the Impala.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean wondered what was going on with Sam and Madison that they couldn't discuss with him at Sid's. I hope nothing's wrong, thought Dean. If anyone deserves to just be happy it's those two.

"So Sammy, what's up?" asked Dean.

"We need you to track down someone for us. His name's Jeff Drake," said Sam.

"Who's he?" asked Dean.

"He's been stalking Madison," said Sam with more than a hint of anger in his voice.

"What?" asked a confused Dean.

Madison repeated for Dean what she told Sam earlier. There was a lot less use of the word paranoid this time. She was starting to realize that she wasn't being paranoid. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

"Madison, had you ever seen this guy before he came to your office?" asked Dean.

"No. That was the first time, but since then I have run into him twice and I'm pretty sure I spotted him following me several times. I don't know why he's doing this. He knows I'm married," said a frustrated Madison.

"Don't worry, Madison. I will find Jeff Drake and let him know that nobody messes with a Winchester," said Dean firmly.

"You'll have to get in line behind me. I get first crack at this bastard," hissed Sam.

It was late and Madison was tired, so after saying good night to Dean, she headed into the bedroom leaving Sam and Dean to talk.

"Dean, how long to you think it will take to find this guy?" asked Sam.

"Not long, provided there aren't too many Jeff Drakes in San Francisco. I'll call my contact at the DMV first thing Monday morning," said Dean.

"Thanks Dean, I really appreciate it," said Sam sincerely.

"So how's she really doing?" asked a concerned Dean.

"I think she's afraid that it's the Kurt situation all over again," said Sam sadly.

"Why didn't you ask me to track this guy down sooner?" asked Dean.

"She just told me about it today," answered Sam.

"What?" said Dean.

"She didn't want to tell me because I've been so happy since the demon was killed. She was afraid to spoil it. God Dean, she had a bruise on her arm from this guy. He put his hands on her. He hurt my wife. If he hadn't bruised her arm, I still might not know what's going on. Dean, I want him to pay," hissed Sam.

Dean understood why Sam was so angry. If somebody were going after the woman he loved he wouldn't be so calm. He was angry because after all that Sam had gone through in his life he deserved he deserved some happiness. As usual Sam was Dean's foremost concern.

"Relax, Sammy. We'll find this guy," said Dean.

"I know and Dean so help me when I get my hands on this guy he's going to regret touching my wife," growled Sam.

"Well it's getting late and I promised Lindsay that I would meet up with her at the bar," said Dean as he glanced at his watch.

"Really, because I don't think Lindsay's your type," said Sam.

"Why not?" asked Dean.

"She's too intelligent," said Sam with a smile.

"Ha ha, very funny, Sammy," replied Dean.

"Seriously Dean, thanks for helping us," said Sam.

"No problem, Sam," said Dean as he headed towards the door.

oooooOOOOooooo

After Dean left, Sam headed into the bedroom. Madison looked like she was asleep so Sam tried to be as quiet as possible. After putting on his pajamas, he slipped into bed. Madison turned over to face to face him. Apparently she was still awake.

Madison had been waiting up for Sam. She was still feeling guilty for lying to Sam. Now that it was out in the open she realized that she should have told him much sooner. Every time she had lied to him, she felt awful.

"Sam, I'm sorry," said Madison softly.

"For what?" asked Sam.

"For not telling you sooner, for lying to you," said Madison as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

Sam moved closer to his wife closer and linked his hand with hers. He hated seeing her so upset.

"A smart woman told me once that we're a team, for better or worse. Madison, I love you so much and when something's happening with you need to let me know, so I can help you," said Sam gently.

"I know, Sam. From now on, I promise I won't keep anything from you," replied Madison.

Sam pulled Madison close to him and held her tight. With Dean helping them, hopefully this would all be over soon. Madison drifted off to sleep feeling safe in Sam's warm embrace.

oooooOOOOooooo

Gordon sat in his motel room, barely paying attention to a bad horror movie on cable. He was busy trying to figure out what his next move was going to be. He knew he had gone a bit too far that afternoon at the flower shop, but he just got so angry when he thought about what a great life Sam had had while he rotted in jail for two years. I am going to make sure that physic freak gets what he deserves thought Gordon.

_More to Come_


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning Sam drove Madison to work. With what was going on he wasn't taking any chances regarding her safety. When he told Madison the day before that he planned to drive her to and from work he expected that she would balk at that idea.

"Maddy, I think from now on I should drive you to and from work," said Sam prepared for an argument.

"Okay," replied Madison.

"You're really okay with that?" asked Sam.

"I'm not going to complain about spending extra time with my favorite guy," said Madison as she wrapped her arms around Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean walked into Martin Books looking for Sam. He had some news for Sam in his search for Jeff Drake. Lindsay was sitting behind the counter with a large book in front of her. Sam was nowhere in sight.

"Hey Lindsay is Sam around?" asked Dean.

"He went to the coffee shop. He'll be back in a few of minutes," answered Lindsay.

"So you're working here now," said Dean.

"Yeah, until I can get another job." She was still looking for a job.

"I bet Sid's glad you're here. So where's he?" said Dean.

"At the dentist's" replied Lindsay.

"He doesn't mind you being in the shop by yourself," teased Dean.

"Dean, I have been working in this shop since I was twelve. I think I can handle it by myself," hissed Lindsay as she glared at Dean.

"I was just kidding. I wasn't trying to imply anything," said Dean hoping he hadn't offended her.

"Relax Dean. I'm kidding too," said Lindsay with a laugh.

Sam walked into the store, with two large coffees, to find Dean and Lindsay laughing together.

"Hey Dean, what's up. Did you find out anything?" asked Sam as he handed Lindsay her coffee.

"Thanks Sam," said Lindsay turning her attention back to her book.

"No problem," said Sam.

Dean and Sam walked over to the reading area and sat down on two of the comfy chairs there. Sam was anxious to know what Dean had found out.

"Sammy there's only two people in this city named Jeff Drake. One is a ninety-five year man. The other is his three-year-old great grandson. No way either one has been stalking Madison," said Dean.

"So then this guy was using a fake name, but why?" asked a perplexed Sam.

"I don't know Sammy. I've been wondering the same thing. I mean who would want to hurt Madison?" asked Dean.

"No one. Madison has no enemies. I'm positive. What if it's not about Madison? What if this guy is going after her to get to me?" said Sam voicing his worst fear.

"Yeah, but who and why?" asked Dean.

Sam and Dean sat there in silence for awhile puzzling over who could be doing this. Sam was tired of people using his wife to get to him. What was being married to me costing her he wondered? I just want to keep her safe. How can I do that if I don't know who's doing this? Who hates me so much that he would try to get to me through Madison? Suddenly a face popped into his mind.

"Son of …" growled Sam.

"What is it Sam?" asked Dean.

"It can't be. He's in jail," said Sam to himself.

"Sam who are you talking about?" asked a confused Dean.

"Gordon. What if it's Gordon. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner. This Jeff guy fits Gordon's description. God Dean, what if it really is him?" That thought made Sam sick to his stomach.

"But you said it yourself Sam. Gordon's in jail," responded Dean.

"What if he got paroled?" countered Sam.

"Well that won't be too hard to find out. Does Madison know about Gordon?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, I told her about what happened with Gordon. Do you think it could be him?" said Sam hoping he was way off base, but feeling he wasn't.

"Well it won't be too hard to find out if Gordon is still in jail," said Dean.

"So help me, if it is Gordon, he's going to regret ever meeting my wife," growled Sam.

oooooOOOOooooo

That evening after dinner Sam told Madison what Dean had found out about Jeff Drake. He also voiced his theory that it might really be Gordon.

"But what could Gordon possibly want with me?" asked Madison.

"If it is him, he's just using you to get to me. God, why didn't I kill him when I had the chance," said Sam.

"Because you're a good person. Sam, this is not your fault," said Madison.

But it is my fault thought Sam. Suddenly the phone rang, pulling Sam from that thought.

"Hello," said Sam.

"Hey Sammy," said Dean.

"Hey Dean, what's up?" asked Sam.

"I hate to tell you this, but you were right Sam. Gordon got paroled from jail last month," answered Dean.

"Damn it," growled Sam.

"There's more." Dean paused knowing Sam wasn't going to like what he had to tell him.

"What?" asked Sam.

"I talked to Ash. There's a hunter named Chuck who hangs out at the roadhouse. Apparently he likes to talk when he's drunk. He told Ash that he picked up Gordon when he was released from jail. Also, he mentioned that he did some research for Gordon," said Dean.

"Research on what?" asked Sam.

"You. Sam, Gordon knows everything about your life in San Francisco, including Madison," said Dean.

"Son of a bitch," growled Sam.

Madison could only hear one side of the conversation but she could tell it was not good. She reached over and placed a hand on Sam's arm.

"Sam I'm already working on tracking him down. I called some of my contacts. Don't worry, they think this is for a case I'm working on," said Dean knowing Sam wouldn't want this to get out.

"Dean you don't think he knows that Maddy's a werewolf?" asked Sam.

"Relax Sam. The only people who know besides us are Bobby and Sid. You know they would never tell anyone," said Dean calmly.

"I know, I'm just worried," said Sam.

"Well don't be. We are going to find Gordon and let him know that nobody messes with a Winchester and gets away with it." If Gordon came anywhere near Sam or Madison again Dean would be there to take him out.

After hanging up with Dean, Sam told Madison everything he had just learned from his brother. He had momentarily thought about not telling everything, but after she had promised to be completely honest with him, he knew he had to be completely honest with her.

"I'm so sorry baby," said Sam softly.

"For what?" asked a confused Madison. Sam hadn't done anything wrong. Why was he apologizing she wondered.

"For what's going on. Gordon's targeting you because you're my wife," answered Sam.

"Sam, this is not your fault," said Madison firmly.

"Madison, he's going after you because you're my wife. I have always tried to keep you safe and yet I keep failing at that," Sam sadly spoke.

"Sam, when I met you I was a werewolf. I didn't think there was any way to save me other than you killing me, but you saw another way. You stayed. You saved me by staying with me. Have things happened to me since then? Yes, but I am alive and here with you. That's all that matters," said Madison firmly.

"Madison I'm so lucky to have you in my life," said Sam as he pulled in wife into his arms and held her tight.

oooooOOOOooooo

Two days later Sam and Dean had met up for lunch. Dean was listening to Sam, allowing him to voice his anger and frustrations.

"I am sick of people going after my wife to get to me," growled Sam.

"I know Sam. Unfortunately I haven't been able to turn up anything on Gordon yet," said Dean.

"Nothing?" asked Sam.

"Not a damn thing," said a frustrated Dean.

oooooOOOOooooo

Gordon was getting restless. He hadn't been able to follow Madison anymore. Sam was with her all of the time now. She must have told him about me he realized. He knew it wouldn't be long before Sam figured out it was him.

"I think it's time to put the next phase of my plan into action," Gordon said to himself.

oooooOOOOooooo

Saturday morning Dean had called with a lead on Gordon. He found a motel that had a Jeff Drake registered there. Sam decided to go with him to check it out. Madison was helping out at the bookstore with the monthly inventory. Sam figured that Madison would be safe at the store with Sid and Lindsay, who now knew what was going on. Sam had told Sid everything when he explained why he would be a little late coming in each morning. Sid was completely understanding

Madison and Lindsay were back in the stockroom counting books. They have already made it through several boxes of books. Sid was up front working the register.

"I'm so glad you're helping us today. Taking inventory can be so boring, it's nice to have someone to talk to," said Lindsay.

"I'm glad I can help," replied Madison. She was grateful to get out of her apartment. Other than going to work she spent all of her time at home. After finding out Gordon was after them, Sam felt it best if they stuck close to home.

"You know I could go for a cold drink right now. What do you say we take a break?" Lindsay suggested.

"Sounds good to me," said Madison as she closed up a box of books she was finished counting.

Lindsay and Madison left the stockroom and headed up front. There seemed to be no one in the store, not even Sid.

"Dad," Lindsay called out.

Receiving no answer Lindsay looked around the store.

"That's odd. Dad's not here." Lindsay was still walking around looking for her dad.

"Maybe he stepped out for a second," said Madison.

"No way. Dad wouldn't leave the store without letting us know," said Lindsay who was beginning to worry.

Lindsay walked over to check the cash register. Lying behind the register bound and gagged was Sid.

"Oh my god, Dad" screamed Lindsay as she raced to her father's side.

Madison rushed over to see what was going on. She didn't notice Gordon come out of the restroom.

"Is he okay?" asked a concerned Lindsay.

"Dad, what happened?" asked Lindsay after she removed the gag.

"Is he still here?" asked Sid.

"Who?" asked Lindsay.

Just then Gordon came up behind Madison who was crouched next to Lindsay.

"Madison behind you," shouted Sid.

Madison turned around to face Gordon. She screamed when she saw him. He reached and grabbed her. Madison struggled to get away from him. Lindsay jumped out to try and help Madison. Gordon shoved her away hard and she fell backwards, hitting the back of her head on the counter. Lindsay fell to the floor unconscious.

"Madison this will be much easier if you stop struggling," said Gordon fighting to hold on to her.

"Let go of me!" screamed Madison.

Gordon had a gun with him, but didn't want to use it yet. Not when Sam's not here to watch, so he slammed Madison's head into the wall knocking her unconscious. He placed her in a chair and turned around to face Sid. He picked up the gag off the floor.

"Lindsay. Madison, Lindsay answer me," shouted Sid.

"Shut up old man," hissed Gordon as he gagged Sid again.

Gordon picked up a still unconscious Madison and carried her through the backroom and out of the store to his car parked in the alley behind the store. There was no one around to see him tie up Madison and put her in the trunk of the car. He then got in the car and drove off.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

The motel turned out to be a bust. Gordon had checked out and his room was already rented out, so they couldn't even search the room. Sam was pissed. He had really been hoping that Gordon would still be there and they could end this now.

"Well I guess should head back to the bookstore and figure out our next move." said Dean. He had no clue what to do next, but he knew Sam would want to check on Madison

"Good idea." Sam knew Madison was safe at the bookstore, but he'd feel better when he saw it with his own two eyes.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam walked into the store and almost immediately got this feeling that something was wrong. He noticed a pair of legs sticking out from behind the counter. He rushed over to find Lindsay unconscious on the floor and Sid struggling with the ropes tying him up.

"Oh my god Sid, Lindsay!" shouted Sam. After removing Sid's gag, he quickly untied him.

Dean begin looking around the store to see if whoever did this was still around. And where was Madison he wondered.

"Sid where's Madison?" Sam's heart was in his throat as he asked this.

"I'm sorry Sam. He took her," said Sid as he scooted over to Lindsay's side. She was starting to regain consciousness.

"WHAT?" shouted Sam.

"Sam, I checked the store. There's nobody else here," said Dean as he walked over to the register.

Sam finished untying Sid and helped him over to a chair to sit down. Lindsay was awake now and tried to stand up. She was a little dizzy on her feet, so Dean helped her over to the sofa in the reading area to sit down.

Sam felt sick to his stomach at the thought of Gordon having his wife. He wanted to stand up and scream at the top of his lungs. He felt an urge to grab the heavy oak coffee table in front of him and throw it through the front glass window. However, he knew that wouldn't help the situation at all.

"What happened here?" asked Dean.

"The girls where in the stockroom. I was arranging a display of books when I heard the front door open. I thought it was a customer, so I went to see if they needed help. Next thing I know he has a gun on me asking where Madison was. I said she wasn't here, but he didn't believe me. He told me to call her up front, but I refused. Then he grabbed me and started to tie me up. I struggled with him, but he was too strong for me. He gagged me and put me behind the register. I heard him say that she will have to come up front eventually, then he disappeared from my sight. I think about ten minutes passed before the girls came up front." Sid paused to catch his breath.

"Madison and I decided to get something to drink." Lindsay picked up where Sid left off. "When we came up front we didn't see Dad anywhere. I thought that was odd. After checking behind the counter I found Dad bound and gagged. I start untying him and next thing I know some guy is grabbing Madison. I tried to help her and that's the last thing I remember," said Lindsay as she reached a hand around to feel the lump on her head.

"That bastard shoved Lindsay and she hit her head. Madison was still struggling with him when he slammed her head into the wall and knocked her out. Then he gagged me again and left with Madison in his arms. I'm so sorry Sam." Sid was angry with himself for letting things get so out of hand.

Sam was trying to process everything he just heard. That bastard Gordon now had his wife. An image of Gordon torturing that vampire Lenore flashed through his mind. There's no way he could possibly know Maddy's a werewolf thought Sam. Is there?

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison woke up tied to a wooden chair in a brightly-lit room with white walls. The only other furniture in the room was another wooden chair with two pairs of handcuffs on the seat. She had no clue where she was and her head was throbbing. She struggled against the ropes holding her, but they wouldn't budge. If I was in wolf form, I could easily break them; however, the full moon is over a week away she thought. She noticed that she wasn't alone in the room. Gordon had been standing on the opposite side of the room, but walked over when he realized she was waking up.

"Hello Madison." Gordon leaned in her face.

"Hello Jeff or should I say Gordon." Madison couldn't help but try to back away even though she knew that was not possible.

"So Sammy figured out it was me. Did he ever tell you about me? I can't imagine he would want a woman as lovely as you to know about all the things he's seen and done," said Gordon looking into her eyes.

"Sam doesn't keep secrets from me. He told me all about how you tortured that woman Lenore and killed that boy Scott," said Madison as she turned away from Gordon's intense gaze.

"Scott deserved to die for what he was going to do," hissed Gordon.

"Is that what you told his grieving father, that his son deserved to die? Is that what you were telling Dean when you tried to kill Sam?" said Madison with a glare.

"You weren't kidding Maddy. Sam really did tell you everything about me," chuckled Gordon.

"Why are you doing this? In case you hadn't heard the demon is dead." Maybe he really doesn't know she thought.

"You know after two and a half years in prison you find you just don't care about certain things anymore. Right now my only goal is too make Sam pay for sending me to jail. I'm sorry you had to get caught in the middle, but you are his wife Maddy." Gordon patted her on the arm as he said that last part.

"Stop calling me that." Only Sam gets to call me that she silently added.

"Oh Maddy, Maddy, Maddy. You are a feisty one aren't you," said Gordon as he walked behind Madison and whispered in her ear.

Madison had twisted her hair into a bun earlier too keep it out of her face while she took inventory. She would wish she hadn't. As Gordon moved back from Madison he noticed a scar in the shape of a bite mark on the back of her neck. It looked familiar to him.

"Madison, how did you get this bite mark on your neck?" asked Gordon as he traced it with his index finger.

Madison flinched when he touched her. Oh God, he knows I'm a werewolf she thought. How? That bite mark could be from anything she reasoned.

"A dog bit me" answered Madison calmly.

"Dog bite? Do you really think I'm that stupid? I've been hunting long enough to recognize a werewolf bite when I see one." Gordon continued to stare at her neck. Sammy's married to a werewolf. Well I guess I can kill two birds with one stone he reasoned.

Madison was forcing herself to remain calm. He figured out her biggest secret. Oh God I just want Sam to find me she thought. Please don't let me die.

"I can't believe Sam's married to a werewolf. What did he bring you on a hunt and let you get bitten? Were you used as bait?" asked a curious Gordon.

"You don't know what you're talking about," hissed Madison.

"Wait don't tell me you were a werewolf already when he met you. Is that how you met? He and Dean were on a hunt for a werewolf and Sam found you. One look at your beautiful face and Sam couldn't bear to kill you. Am I right?" taunted Gordon.

"Shut up!" yelled Madison. What happened between her and Sam that first weekend together was none of Gordon's business.

"Once again, Sam has a week spot for an evil creature. So Madison how many people did you kill before Sam found you?" One look at a Madison's face and Gordon could tell he hit a nerve.

oooooOOOOooooo

"So what, we sit around and twiddle our thumbs. He has my wife," growled Sam.

Dean was trying to convince Sam that they couldn't go off half cocked looking for Gordon. They had no clue where to start looking.

"I'm not saying that, but we have no idea where to even look." Dean didn't bother with that crap about I know how you feel, because being unmarried he didn't know how one would feel if a lunatic grabbed your wife.

"Dean what are we going to do?" asked Sam.

The phone began to ring, but Sid ignored it. Now was not a time to deal with customers. It would stop ringing eventually. However, Sam thought it might be Gordon, so he decided to answer it.

"Hello Martin Books," answered Sam trying to remain calm.

"Hello Sammy," You could practically hear Gordon's smile through the phone.

"Where is she?" demanded Sam.

"Now Sammy, is that how you greet an old friend?" admonished Gordon.

"We're not friends, now where the hell is my wife?" growled Sam.

"Sammy, I'm calling the shots now, not you. If you want to see Madison alive again, then you'll do what I say, understand?" asked Gordon.

"Yes" Sam hated agreeing, but he knew for the moment he had to do what Gordon said if he wanted to see Madison again. After she was safe, he would make Gordon pay.

"I'm going to give you an address. I want you to meet us there," instructed Gordon.

"I want to talk Madison first." Sam needed to hear her voice.

"Sammy remember what I just said. Oh well, I guess it can't hurt," said Gordon as he put the phone to Madison's ear.

"Sam," cried Madison.

"Oh Maddy, baby are you okay?" Sam was grateful to hear her voice.

"I'm fine. Gordon…" She was about to tell Sam that Gordon knows she's a werewolf, but the phone was pulled away from her ear.

"That's enough. Now Sam you'd better come alone. If I see your brother anywhere near here, Madison will be the one that pays." Gordon knew better than to tangle with Dean, after trying that twice already and failing both times.

Sam quickly wrote down the address that Gordon gave him. Hanging up, he turned to face everyone. His face was one of sheer anger. It was time to go rescue his wife and make that bastard suffer for hurting her.

"I have to go now. Dean, you stay here with Sid and Lindsay," instructed Sam.

"No way I'm letting you go alone. I'm coming with you." There was no way in hell he was going to let his brother face Gordon by himself.

"You can't. Gordon will hurt Madison if he sees you." Sam hated letting Gordon call the shots, but he had no choice.

"Damn it!" growled Dean. "I don't like this Sam. It could be a trap"

"I know, but until Maddy's safe, I have to do what he says," answered Sam.

"Okay, but I want that address. If I don't hear from you in two hours, I'm coming after you." Dean's tone left no room for argument.

After downloading directions to where Gordon was holding Madison, Sam said goodbye and headed out to go rescue his wife. Sid locked the door after him and put up the closed sign. Then he joined Dean and Lindsay to play the dreaded waiting game.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Madison your knight in shining armor is coming to rescue you, too bad it will be the last thing he ever tries to do," Gordon whispered in her ear.

Madison blinked back her tears, refusing to give Gordon the satisfaction of watching her cry. God, please don't let Sam die she silently prayed.

_More to Come_

Reviews are always greatly appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

Sam was having a hard time controlling his speed as he drove over to the address that Gordon gave him, but he knew now was not the time to get stopped for speeding. His mind was racing faster than his car. God, please let her be okay Sam silently prayed. Don't let him hurt her just to get back at me.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Maddy your loving husband will be here any minute now and you still haven't answered my question. How many people have you killed?" Gordon smiled at the pain etched across her face. It was like poking an open wound with a sharp stick.

The face of Madison's old boss, Nate flashed through her mind. She hadn't thought of Nate in a long time. It took her a long time to get past killing him and Kurt. Hearing Gordon's cruel taunts brought back all the pain and guilt she felt.

"How many people have you killed?" hissed Madison

Gordon leaned right in her face.

"What I did was for the good of humanity, but what you did is because you are an evil creature and it's in your nature." Gordon so enjoyed the pain he knew he was causing Madison.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was slowly, but surely wearing a hole in the carpet with all of his pacing. He had tried to sit down for awhile, but found he couldn't keep still. He was afraid he did the wrong thing in letting Sam go alone. How can I protect him if I'm not there. Dad told me to watch out for Sammy, and I just let him go off alone. Dean was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sid and Lindsay having an argument.

"Lindsay you need to go to the hospital and get your head checked out. What if you're seriously hurt?" Concern for his daughter's well being was etched across Sid's face.

"Dad, I'll go just as soon as we know Sam and Madison are safe," said Lindsay firmly.

"Lindsay, you shouldn't wait. I want you to go now," ordered Sid.

Dean couldn't take it anymore. His anger over the current situation bubbled over and he exploded.

"Sid, I'm sure Lindsay is just fine. I have had a few concussions in the past and I'm fine. However, in case you may have forgotten Sam and Madison are at the mercy of a lunatic!" shouted Dean just before he stormed over to the couch. He gave it a hard kick before sitting down.

Sid knew Dean was just worried about his brother and Madison so he let that slide.

"Lindsay do you remember what the doctor said about you getting another head injury?"asked Sid.

Dean's head jerked up at the words doctor and head injury. What was Sid talking about? Was there something wrong with Lindsay. He looked over at her sitting in the chair near him. She looked fine to him. A little shook up, but condsidering what happened here earlier that was normal.

"What's going on Lindsay?" asked Dean gently.

"Don't worry, I'm fine," she replied.

Sid huffed when he heard that and leaned against the counter with a scowl plastered on his face.

"I'll worry until I hear a doctor say you're fine," growled Sid .

Dean was even more confused and he stared at Lindsay waiting for her to say more. She could tell he wanted to know what her dad was talking about and decided if it would take his mind off of Sam for a couple of minutes then she would tell him.

"A little over two years ago, I fell down a flight of stairs and hit my head. I was in a coma for three days. Three months after that my doctor discovered a tumor on my brain that was a result of the head injury. Luckily it turned out to be benign and after radiation treatments, it went away. I'm supposed to avoid getting a head injury, not like I would seek one out. Now I'm sure I'm fine. My head doesn't really hurt that much anymore." Lindsay patted her lightly head for emphasis.

It took Dean a minute to digest everything Lindsay had just said. When he had, he jumped up off the sofa.

"Sid take Lindsay to the hospital now. I'll wait here for word from Sam. Go now." Dean now understood why Sid was so upset and felt guilty for yelling at him.

"Listen both of you. I am not going anywhere until I know Sam and Madison are okay. Then I will go to the hospital. I promise," She may not have known Sam and Madison very long, but she already felt close to them. She knew there was no way she could sit still long enough to be examined by a doctor until she knew they were safe.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam pulled up the address Gordon gave him and wondered if it was the right place. It was a rather large Victorian style house painted light blue. It looked empty. There was a for sale signed planted on the well-manicured front lawn. Sam looked at the piece of paper with the address listed on it. He was at the correct place. He quickly exited the car and walked up to the front door. He pulled out his gun and checked the safety, making sure it was off. He didn't want to have to use, but he would if he had to. He placed the gun in the waistband of his pants in back and pulled his shirt down over it. Sam looked around for a doorbell and not seeing one, he grabbed the handle of the brass knocker and banged it loudly on the door.

"Sounds like Sammy's here." Let the fun begin thought Gordon with a smile.

Gordon pulled a silver dagger out of a black duffel bag on the floor. Thank God, I packed this he thought. Walking over to Madison, Gordon stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He held the dagger directly over her heart, ready to plunge it in at a moments notice.

"Sammy the door's open. Please come in," shouted Gordon.

Sam opened the front door and walked into the foyer. Gordon's voice sounded like it came from the left, so he headed in that direction. Sam walked into the formal dining room and was greeted by a sight that shook him to his core, Gordon holding a knife over his wife's heart.

"Sam, so nice of you to join us. Maddy and I were just discussing how many people she has killed since she became a werewolf," Gordon grinned as he watched the look of fear that appeared on Sam's face.

"Let her go. This is between you and me Gordon. It's got nothing to do with Madison," growled Sam. This was one of his worst fears coming true, Gordon knowing his wife was a werewolf.

"Sorry, Sam I can't do that. Now I want you to put the gun, I know you brought one with you, on the floor and kick it towards me." Gordon may be crazy, but he wasn't dumb.

"What gun?" asked Sam as if he didn't know what Gordon was talking about.

"Sammy it's getting hard to hold my arm like this, you wouldn't want it to slip and accidentally stab your wife in the heart would you?" asked Gordon.

Sam reluctantly pulled the gun from the back of his jeans. Placing it on the floor, he kicked it over towards Gordon.

"Maddy are you okay?" asked Sam as he looked his wife over for injuries.

"I'm okay Sam," she replied. She was still refusing to acknowledge how scared she really was.

"Okay Sam, I want you to sit in the empty chair and put on the handcuffs," said Gordon still holding the knife over Madison's chest.

Sam hesitated for a moment. How could he doing anything if he was cuffed to a chair? Gordon moving the knife slightly closer caused Sam to realize that he had no choice. He sat down on the chair and cuffed his left arm to the chair. It was impossible in that position to cuff his right arm. Sam hoped that Gordon would come try to do it for him because then he would grab him. Even if he could only used one arm, he was sure he could take Gordon. He hadn't counted on Gordon picking up the gun.

"Good boy," said Gordon as he stepped away from Madison and picked up the gun. He pointed at Sam as he walked over and cuffed his right arm to the chair.

"Why are you doing this? I mean you can't still be mad at me for what happened two years ago. What, was I supposed to just let you kill me?" huffed Sam.

"Two years and six months!" hissed Gordon.

"What?" asked a perplexed Sam.

"Two years and six months. That how long ago it was. That's how long I spent in jail you bastard. Then when I get out, I find out that you are living a nice cushy life here in San Francisco with a good job and a beautiful wife. What makes you deserving of a great life? You're an evil psychic bastard who given the chance would turn against your own race," rambled Gordon.

Okay thought Sam. That time he spent behind bars must have really warped Gordon. Sam began racking his brain for a way out of this situation, but just couldn't see one.

"Shut up," shouted Madison not be able to stand listening to Gordon bad mouth Sam anymore.

"Oh Maddy, I know the truth hurts," said Gordon as he walked towards her.

"That not true. Sam's not evil." Madison glared at Gordon.

"Sam, I wasn't planning on killing your wife. I only needed her to lure you here, but when I found out she was a werewolf, well it's like Christmas came early." Gordon dropped the gun in his black duffel bag and pulled the silver dagger from his back pocket.

"You know Sam, I had a lot of time on my hands in jail thanks to you. I spent most of it time planning my revenge against you. In my wildest dreams I never thought it would feel this good." Gordon now stood directly in front of Madison.

"Please don't do this. Kill me if you want, but please just let her go," pleaded Sam. He hated begging, but for Madison's life he would.

"Sam no!" cried Madison. She couldn't stand to hear Sam offer up his life for hers.

"Sam, I killed my own sister because she was evil. I loved my sister, but I knew it was the right thing to do. What makes you think I would spare your wife?" asked Gordon.

Gordon placed the tip of the silver dagger against Madison's chest right over her heart. He pushed it in a little and the tip pierced the skin.

"Madison do you remember that saying cross your heart and hope to die," said Gordon as he carved an x into her chest.

Madison whimpered in pain as the silver dagger pierced her skin. Her skin immediately began stinging painfully on contact with the silver. Blood trickled down her chest and stained her pale blue tank top.

Sitting there in the chair, Sam had never felt so helpless in all his life before. He struggled against the handcuffs. Please God, don't make me watch my wife being killed.

"I'm sorry Sammy, you can't see what's going on can you?" Gordon moved to the left of Madison, so Sam could see where he cut her.

"You bastard," yelled Sam as he still struggled to free himself.

"Oh look X marks the spot," Gordon flashed a wide smile at Sam before he stepped in front of Madison and raised the dagger over her chest again.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam as he watched Gordon hold the knife high over Madison's chest.

Watching his wife about to be murdered, something happened to Sam. Something that had only happened to him once before and allowed him to save his brother's life. The handcuffs around Sam's wrists suddenly unlocked and fell to the floor. Sam didn't waste a moment to contemplate what just happened as he jumped up out of the chair. He rushed over to Gordon and yanked him away from Madison.

"What…" Gordon didn't get a chance to complete that thought as he was thrown into the wall, dropping the dagger in the process.

Sam picked up Gordon off the floor and punched him across the jaw. Before Gordon had a chance to fight back Sam began reigning a series of blows across Gordon's face and abdomen. Fueled by anger, Sam didn't stop until he heard Madison call out to him. Dropping a bloody and semiconscious Gordon to the floor, Sam rushed to her side.

"Oh Maddy," cried Sam as he quickly untied her. Relief spread through Sam as he pulled his wife into a tight embrace.

The wail of police sirens could be heard in the background.

_More to Come_


	9. Chapter 9

Sam was holding onto Madison tightly, breathing in her scent. Freaked out by how close he came to losing her, Sam felt this strong urge to continue pummeling Gordon. However, that would require letting go of Madison and he wasn't ready to do that yet.

Madison stood there with Sam's arms around her. A state of shock had settled over her. One moment she was waiting for Gordon to kill her and the next moment he was being pulled off of her. She glanced down at her chest. It had stopped bleeding, but the blood had not completely dried and there was now a red spot on Sam's shirt. Madison started to push away from Sam, but he just held her tighter.

"Sam, you're getting blood on your shirt." She pointed to the stain.

"It's okay Maddy. It's just a shirt," replied Sam.

"But it will stain and might not come out in the wash," she said.

"Maddy, it's okay. Really." With all that just happened, she's worried about my shirt. He thought that this might be a sign that Madison was in shock. Focusing on the trivial things, so as not to deal with the big things.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the front door.

"Open up this is the police," shouted an officer.

The police, don't tell me Dean called the police thought Sam. That could have been a very dangerous thing to do if I hadn't taken down Gordon.

Sam took Madison by the hand and walked her to the front door. He opened to face a police officer with his gun raised. The officer looked at Sam and then at Madison taking note of the blood on her shirt.

"Put your hands in the air and step out of the house," said the officer.

With their hands in the air, Sam and Madison stepped out of the house.

"Listen the guy you want is in the front room. He kidnapped my wife and tried to kill her," explained Sam.

Two officers went in the house to go get Gordon while Sam explained what happened. He left out the part about already knowing Gordon. To the police it sounded like Gordon became infatuated with Madison after their initial meeting at the law firm and he started stalking her. Things like that weren't all that uncommon.

A very bruised and bloodied Gordon came out of the house escorted by two officers. He was shouting at the top of his lungs.

"She's a werewolf! I'm telling you that Madison is a werewolf!" Gordon was struggling against the hold of the officers

Sam wrapped his arms around Madison and pulled her close to him. She had been quiet since the police arrived, letting Sam do all the talking.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean was sitting on the sofa leafing through John's journal. He was waiting for the longest two hours of his life to end.

"What are you reading?" Curiosity got the better of Lindsay when she saw him with the worn leather journal in his hands.

"It's my dad's hunting journal. This may sound weird, but sometimes reading it calms me down." Reading it also made Dean feel closer to his dad and that was something he needed right now.

"Is it working?" asked Lindsay.

"Not as much as I had hoped," Dean looked at his watch. Finally two hours were up.

"It's time. I'm going now. Sid you should take Lindsay to get checked out. I promise I will call you as soon as Sam and Madison are safe." Dean looked at Lindsay expecting to hear an argument from her.

"Okay, I'll to the hospital now. Go help Sam and Madison. Oh Dean just do me one small favor," said Lindsay.

"What's that?" asked Dean.

"When you see Gordon, give him a good kick in the nuts for me," That bastard deserves a lot more than that she thought.

"Will do," said Dean as he exited the shop.

oooooOOOOooooo

The Impala pulled up in front of the house across the street. There were several police cars with lights flashing. Dean exited his car to the shouts of Gordon telling the police to arrest that killer Madison Winchester. Sam must have called the cops thought Dean. He raced over and tried to push his was past an officer.

"That's my brother and his wife. Please just let me go see them," pleaded Dean.

The office looked over to Sam who waved to Dean so he let him go over. Rushing over, Dean grabbed Sam and Madison and pulled them into a group hug.

"Sammy, are you two are okay?" asked Dean his voice thick with concern.

"I'm fine, but Dean how could you call the police?" asked an irked Sam.

"I didn't call the police Sam. I thought you must have," replied Dean.

Sam wanted to know how the police knew to come, so he asked an officer.

"The guy who owns this property just happened to be driving through the neighborhood and saw the cars parked in the driveway and the lights on. After checking with his realtor that the house wasn't being shown today, he called the us," said the officer.

An ambulance had been radioed for and just pulled up on the scene. Even though he knew it would heal quickly, Sam took Madison over to her have her cut examined. It wasn't too deep and the medic said it any scar would fade away quickly. It was a silver dagger, Sam knew that meant it would scar permanently. That son of a bitch, I hope he goes away for a long time.

"Let's go home now," said Sam as he led his wife away from the ambulance.

In light of the circumstances, the police were not going to charge Sam for assaulting Gordon. After getting the okay from the police to leave, Sam went to tell Dean they were heading home.

"Dean, I'll call you tomorrow," said Sam.

"Okay Sammy," He squeezed his brother's shoulder lightly. He knew that after the ordeal they had just been through that probably Sam just wanted to get Madison home.

Sam and Madison drove off to the sounds of Gordon screaming about werewolves on the loose.

"I think we had better radio ahead for a psych consult," said a paramedic named Roy.

Dean walked over to the ambulance where Gordon was struggling with Roy who was trying to check him out. He stopped moving when he saw Dean.

"Dean," hissed Gordon.

"Can I help you?" asked Roy.

"No, I just wanted to get a look at the bastard who tried to kill my brother and his wife," replied Dean.

Dean leaned in real close to Gordon and whispered in his ear. "When will you learn that you can't win when you mess with a Winchester." Dean then brought his knee up and connected with Gordon's groin. Grinning, Dean walked away to the sound of Gordon moaning in pain.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison had been quiet the whole ride home. It was beginning to unnerve Sam. He was expecting her to be angry or upset, but not silent. He kept glancing over to find her staring out the window.

When they were home, Madison decided to take a shower. She felt dirty and wanted to wash the scent of Gordon off of her.

"Sam, you should take your shirt off and put it in the washer to soak now," said Madison just before she disappeared into the bathroom.

Sam sat on the bed with his head in his hands. He was worried about Madison, who seemed to be showing signs that she was in shock. He wondered about what Gordon had done and said to her while he held her hostage. He was afraid that if she didn't talk about what happened that day she was going to crash big time and that scared Sam more than he cared to admit.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison reached into the shower and turned it on. She just stood there as steam began to fill up the bathroom. Gordon's voice was ringing in her head. _How many people did you kill? You are an evil creature and it's in your nature._ Gordon's voice kept taunting her. It was a soundtrack playing over and over in her head. Madison just wanted it to stop, but it wouldn't. She stepped into the shower fully clothed and sank to the bottom letting the hot water run over her. She pulled her legs up to her chest and waited. She waited for Gordon's voice to shut up.

Sam began to worry when Madison hadn't emerged from the bathroom after half an hour. He walked over to the door and knocked on it gently.

"Maddy are you okay in there?" asked Sam.

Getting no response, he opened the door. He became even more worried then he already was when he saw Madison, fully clothed, in the shower.

"Oh baby, what did he do to you?" said Sam as he reached down to pull Madison from the shower

Madison let Sam pull her from the shower. She was now dripping water on the floor, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt she should wipe it up, but instead she just stood there.

"Hey, let's get you out of these wet clothes," Madison remained silent as Sam helped her out of her wet clothes.

"Do you still want to get a shower?" asked Sam.

Madison nodded her head slightly, but didn't move towards the shower. It was almost as if she didn't know what to do.

Sam helped her back into the shower and he gently washed her. He paused for a moment when he came to the red x on her chest. It was a painful reminder of what Gordon had done and what he tried to do. After she was clean, Sam led her out of the shower and helped her dry off. He found a clean pair of cotton pajamas and she got dressed. The whole time she had not said one word. She just stared blankly ahead of her waiting for the soundtrack in her head to stop. Sam put her to bed. After he got the quickest shower possible, he joined her.

Madison was lying on her side, but was not asleep. Sam got in bed and pulled her to him. God, I came so close to losing her today. Sam shuddered slightly at that thought. He pulled her even tighter. He wished she would say something, anything.

"Maddy I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for what he did to you," Tears formed in Sam's eyes as he spoke. He didn't bother wiping them away.

Hearing Sam apologize to her, Madison finally broke her silence.

"It's not your fault. It's mine." That was all Madison got out before she started crying. She clung to Sam tightly as she sobbed.

Sam held Madison as she cried herself to sleep. He felt tears fall and he cried right along with her. After she was asleep, Sam got up and took the shirt he had on earlier and put it in the washer with detergent and color safe bleach to soak. Then he returned to bed. Being careful not to wake Madison, he pulled her close and held her in his arms.

_More to Come_


	10. Chapter 10

Gordon was holding a knife over Madison's heart. This time when Sam screamed nothing happened. The handcuffs did not drop off his wrists. Sam sat there helpless as Gordon plunged the knife into his wife's chest.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sam.

Sam suddenly set up in bed, his heart beating a mile a minute. He looked over at Madison. She was tossing and turning, stuck in the middle of her own nightmare. Concern for his wife took over causing Sam to push his own fear back down.

"Maddy, baby, wake up," said Sam as he gently shook her shoulder.

Madison woke up to see Sam's worried face staring down at her. She slowly sat up in bed.

"Bad dream?" asked Sam.

Madison nodded her head and turned away. She didn't want Sam to see the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. He didn't need to watch her lose it twice in one night.

"Maddy what happened to you? What did he do?" Sam was afraid to hear the answer, but he needed to know what his wife had been through in order to help her heal.

Madison didn't say anything. She just sat there with here with her back to Sam trying to fight the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm so sorry," Sam reached for his wife and pulled her close.

"It's my fault. I did it. I killed them," cried Madison.

"Who?" asked a perplexed Sam.

"Kurt and Nate. I killed them." Madison started crying again.

Gordon's voice suddenly filled Sam's head. _Maddy and I were just discussing how many people she has killed since she became a werewolf._ That bastard, I should have killed him when I had the chance.

"Maddy it's not your fault. You couldn't help it," said Sam as he turned his wife to face him.

Madison tried to look away from Sam, but he cupped her chin in his hand and tilted it up so she faced him. He could see so much pain in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Madison you are a good person. You couldn't control what happened to Kurt and Nate. If you could have it wouldn't have happened. You are not a killer" Sam did not take his eyes off Madison's face as he spoke.

"But what if I am an evil creature," said Madison before she dissolved into tears once again.

Madison clung tightly to Sam as she sobbed, Gordon's voice still ringing in her ears.

oooooOOOOooooo

It was now eight in the morning and Sam couldn't sleep. Madison had finally fallen back to sleep a couple of hours ago, but every time Sam drifted off the nightmare started again. He decided to give Dean a call. Being as quiet as he could, Sam slipped out from under the comforter and shuffled out into the kitchen. After deciding that his shirt had soaked long enough he turned on the washer. He poured himself a glass of orange juice while he dialed Dean's number.

"Hey Dean." He hoped Dean wouldn't be pissed that he called this early.

"Sammy how are you? How's Madison doing?" asked Dean his voice laced with concern.

"God Dean, everything is a mess now. Maddy's been crying and when she hasn't been crying she's been staring off into space. He really messed with her head," said Sam angrily.

Sam went on to explain the previous day's events. He told Dean that his abilities kicked in at the right moment and that was how he was able to save Madison. Sam usually saw his abilities as a curse, but for once they were a blessing.

"Well I don't want to add to everything you have already been through, but have you turned on the TV this morning?" asked Dean.

"No. Why?" asked Sam.

"Well I had on the local morning show a few minutes ago. Apparently what happened yesterday made the news," said Dean with a sigh.

"What do you mean made the news," said Sam trying to keep his voice low.

"There was story this morning about the cops arresting Gordon and how he kept shouting about werewolves. Don't worry your names weren't mentioned," added Dean quickly.

"Son of a bitch," growled Sam as he slammed his glass down spilling orange juice on the counter. Gordon had made Madison a target.

"Sam they didn't mention Madison's name and no one is going to believe Gordon about werewolves being real," said Dean.

"Other hunters will. The police might think Gordon's crazy, but other hunters won't." Will this nightmare ever end thought Sam.

"Don't worry Sam if anybody tries to come near Madison they have to get through me first," said Dean firmly.

"I appreciate that Dean, but it's my job to protect my wife. A lousy job of that I have been doing so far," said Sam with a snort.

"Sam you have done a great job of keeping Madison safe. You knew that you could save her when I thought that there was no way," spoke Dean.

"Did I save her from being shot by Chamberlain or kidnapped by Gordon? Dean, my wife is marked now," growled Sam.

"Sam if you want to look at it that way then Madison became marked the day you married her. What happened to her sucks, but it is not your fault," stated Dean firmly.

"How can you say it's not my fault. Gordon targeted her because she's my wife. He held a knife to her heart and was about to plunge it in. If my telekinesis hadn't kicked in she'd be dead," countered Sam.

"But it did Sammy. You saved her. Sam you have saved Madison from that first weekend that you met her. You know when you got together with Madison, I wasn't so sure it was a good idea. Now I can see that she is one of the best things that has ever happened to you. Do you remember what happened the first time that we went up against the demon? You were ready to sacrifice yourself to take down the demon. The second time around you weren't so willing to sacrifice yourself because you didn't want to leave Madison. For that I will always be grateful to her." Dean could only hope that his words were getting through his brother.

Sam not used to Dean being in a sharing and caring mode changed the subject and asked how Sid and Lindsay were doing. Dean told him all about Lindsay's previous head injury and how she had to go to the hospital to be checked out. This gave Sam yet another reason to hate Gordon. Before hanging up Dean made Sam promise to call him if he needed anything.

Sam thought about everything Dean said as he pulled his shirt from the wash. He's right, Madison is the best thing that has happened to me, but how could I live with myself if something happened to her. Sam was surprised to see that the bloodstain came out of his shirt. He had thought for sure that the white cotton shirt was ruined and only washed it because Madison asked him to. Maybe this was a sign that not everything was ruined.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison woke up from another nightmare and reached out for Sam only to find him gone. She had this momentary spell of irrational fear that he left. It went way when he walked into the room.

"Sam don't leave me." Madison looked so sad and scared as she reached out for her husband.

"I'm not going anywhere Maddy." Sam meant every word he said, knowing deep down that he could never leave her.

Slipping into bed and wrapping his arms around her, Sam held Madison tight. Feeling her body shake Sam resolved to do whatever it took to help Madison heal.

oooooOOOOooooo

Dean walked into Martin Books to find Lindsay sitting behind the counter with a huge leather bound book in front of her. He was worried about her because of her previous head injury and wanted to make sure that she was okay.

"Hey Lindsay." Every time I'm in here she has her nose in that same book Dean noticed.

"Hey Dean." said Lindsay looking up from her book.

"How are you feeling. How's your head?" Concern was etched across his face.

"I feel fine, but I won't get the results of my MRI for a couple of days. How are Sam and Madison?" asked Lindsay.

"Well they could be better," Dean answered truthfully.

"Dean I saw on the news this morning. I mean there was this story," said Lindsay trying to find the words. "I tried asking my dad, but he was extremely evasive about it. Is Madison a werewolf?"

"Damn it! You figured that out from the news" God I hope Sam's not right about hunters coming for Madison.

Dean explained the whole werewolf story to Lindsay. He expected that she would be freaked out about it, but she seemed cool with it.

"I've heard stranger things," she replied.

"You're not bothered by it?" asked Dean.

"Dean I have seen the way Sam looks at Madison. I can tell how much he loves her. I may not have known Sam and Madison that well, but my dad does and he is an excellent judge of character. If he's okay with Madison being a werewolf then so am I," replied Lindsay.

Dean's respect for Lindsay grew hearing this. He expected her to be disgusted by the fact that his brother was married to a werewolf, but she was actually okay with it. Dean couldn't figure out why, but he felt relieved that Lindsay knew the truth about Madison and was okay with it.

oooooOOOOooooo

Madison took a leave of absence from work. She knew she was not ready to face anyone yet. Sid told Sam not to come to work. Take all the time you need. Don't worry I'll still pay you he told Sam.

Sam was at a loss as to how to help his wife. She spent most of her time lying in bed either sleeping or just staring out into space. Sam tried to get her to talk about what happened, but she refused. The full moon was coming up. Sam was dreading having to lock her up. With everything that she had been through lately he knew it would be tough on her.

"Hey Maddy, how about we take a walk? You haven't been outside of the apartment in days," suggested Sam.

"No." Madison shook her head.

"Sweetie, you've been cooped up here for days. I think it would do you good to get some fresh air before you know, tonight," said Sam.

"I know what tonight is Sam and I don't want to go outside okay," snapped Madison.

Madison immediately felt guilty. She knew Sam was just trying to help.

"Sam I'm sorry," said Madison.

"It's okay," said Sam gently.

"No it's not. It's not okay. I just want him to shut up," cried Madison.

"Who?" asked Sam.

"Gordon. I just want him out of my head. He won't shut up. He knows I killed them." Once again tears formed in Madison's eyes.

"Oh baby," said Sam as he put his arms around Madison.

Madison pulled away from Sam. As safe as she felt in Sam's arms she knew that was not going to fix everything. She was beginning to wonder if she would ever feel the way that she used to.

oooooOOOOooooo

"Lindsay what is with you and that book?" asked a curious Sid as he set a stack of travel books on the counter.

"It's a journal that I bought at an estate auction outside Paris. It belonged to a hunter would lived in the 19th century," said Lindsay.

"A hunter like a deer hunter or our kind of hunter?" asked Sid.

"Our kind. It's a pretty interesting read, but it's all out of order. I think it must have fallen apart and someone put it back together wrong." Not every entry was dated making it a hard to put in order, but Lindsay liked a good challenge.

"Let me guess you're translating it just for fun," said Sid with a chuckle.

"Something like that," replied Lindsay.

Lindsay turned her attention back to the journal as Sid began putting half off stickers on the travel books. Something caught her attention. _Loup-garou, _the French word for werewolf.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam and Madison were in the closet getting ready for her change. After putting the shackles around Madison's wrists Sam stood in front of her not moving. He searched her face for any indication of what she was feeling at that moment.

"Sam please go now before I change," begged Madison.

"No, I'm not leaving you alone in here." After what Gordon did, Sam knew he couldn't leave Madison chained up all by herself. After what she told him that afternoon, he wasn't about to leave her alone waiting to turn with nothing but Gordon's voice in her head taunting her.

"I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want to hurt you." That was her worst fear that she would hurt Sam.

"Maddy, you won't hurt me." Sam gave Madison a hug before he settled down on the floor across from her.

Madison felt like she was going to lose it. Gordon's voice was getting louder in her head reminding her of what an evil creature she was. Sam decided to try and distract her.

"Hey Maddy did I ever tell that when I was little loved the Thundercats. It was my favorite show. I never missed an episode if I could help it. You know what Dean's favorite show was? It was the Smurfs. My tough as nails brother loved the Smurfs. Whenever we stayed in a motel Dean would check the TV guide to find out when they were on next. One time we were in this small town that had very crappy TV reception and Dean couldn't watch the Smurfs. He spent the whole week bugging our dad to leave and go to another town with better reception. It was like he was going through withdrawal." Sam rambled on about cartoons until Madison changed.

Madison knew exactly what Sam was doing and she loved him for it. Listening to his voice was helping. Somewhere inside she knew that if she was alone she would probably be going out of her mind, but here with Sam's soothing voice she felt better.

oooooOOOOooooo

Sam spent the whole night in the closet with Madison. It was hard on him watching her turn and seeing her struggle against the shackles all night long, but he would not leave her alone. When morning came and Madison changed back, Sam was quick to unchain her.

"Maddy I know you're hurting inside, but you will get through this. You are one of the strongest people I have ever met. We will get through this together." Sam knew he would do whatever it took to help his wife.

"Sam, I am sick and tired of being the victim. I want to take back my life," stated Madison.

"I'll be with you every step of the way," replied Sam.

Sam pulled Madison close and this time she didn't try to pull away. Sam rubbed soothing circles on her back as he held her tight. We'll get through this together baby he thought.

_The End_

**A/N: **This is not the end for Sam and Madison. Part 3 will be starting soon. I promise that there will finally be some good times ahead for them. I hope you will all come back to read it.

I must send out a big thanks to everyone who took the time to read my story! An even bigger thanks goes out to everyone who took the time to write a review! You guys are awesome!!


End file.
